


Experimenting

by dg7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Cum Play, Jacking off, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, cum, curious!niall, jerking off, one direction - Freeform, straight!fic, wank, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dg7/pseuds/dg7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work in progress, starts off as Niall and Liam masturbating together, in later chapters more of the boys are included and ends up being OT5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Liam go out drinking, and when they get back to the hotel they end up masturbating in bed together and discussing kinks. Niall is curious, Liam is straight. They watch each other cum and like doing it together.
> 
> This is the first fic I've ever put up so any feedback would be great, thanks :)

“Shit, Liam,” Niall laughed as Liam staggered into a wall and starting giggling hysterically, “at least try to look sober until we get back, you don’t want to be in the headlines tomorrow do you?”

The two of them had gone out for some drinks to wind down and Liam had had a few too many, he’d almost kept pace with Niall even though he was still getting used to being able to drink and the result was messy. Liam was staggering around and singing and laughing like a lunatic. Niall was drunk too but it was cold and he just wanted to get back to his room and curl up, maybe watch a movie with Liam and get some sleep before their interviews tomorrow. They were only a block away from the hotel now; he just needed Liam to concentrate on getting back.

Finally Liam wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulders and started walking with his support, which was better than staying in the one spot at least.

“I miss sex, Niall,” Liam suddenly said, catching Niall off guard and bringing him almost to a standstill, “by the end of a night of drinking I just want to get into bed and have a good shag and sleep off the alcohol, you know?”

Niall wasn’t sure where he was going with this but he went along with it anyway, all the while walking Liam down the final street to the hotel, which was mercifully empty of paps (that he could see) due to the time of night. 

“Yeah I know, a few too many pints will do that to you.”

Liam stayed silent while they walked through the lobby of the hotel, concentrating on appearing not so drunk so the few hotel staff present wouldn’t have any stories to tell anyone the next day. They went up in the elevator and walked down the hallway to the room they were sharing. Niall went into the bathroom to take a piss and heard Liam struggling out of his clothes in the next room. They were sharing a king bed and he just hoped Liam didn’t take up the whole thing because he was so drunk, although he wouldn’t say no to some cuddling (which Liam was very fond of when he was fast asleep and especially when he was drunk)

When Niall walked back into the bedroom, however, Liam was on his side of the bed leaning against the headboard, with his hand resting on top of his underwear, through which Niall could see the outline of almost a full erection. He looked up as Niall walked into the room and said, slightly slurred, “I don’t think I can sleep with this, I need to wank before bed. I can do it in the bathroom if you want to get some sleep.” As he said it he ever so slightly squeezed his bulge and Niall saw him get a bit harder under the briefs. Niall could feel the crotch of his jeans get even tighter as he started to get an erection of his own, and he realised just how long it had been since he’d had a release.

He looked up at Liam’s face again and smiled, trying to draw attention away from how much his hands were shaking, “nah, I can’t remember the last time I had a wank and I wanted to watch a movie before bed anyway,” his voice cracked with nerves and he hoped he would be able to get all the words out, and that Liam would be too drunk to notice how scared he seemed, “do you want to chuck some porn on?”

Liam grinned and asked Niall for his iPad from his bag. He threw it across the room to him, then kicked his shoes off and pulled his shirt over his head. He took the opportunity to look Liam over while he was distracted on the iPad. He looked at his thighs and noticed how they became a bit hairier the closer they got to his pants, and he looked at his chest hair and followed it down to his happy trail, down to where it disappeared into his hidden bulge, which wasn’t quite as full as it was a few minutes ago. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, almost groaning with relief when some of the pressure was lifted from his dick, which was straining against the fabric of his underpants. 

He went to his bag and got out the lube he always took to hotels, then rested it on the bedside table and got onto the bed. He was on the left side of the bed so he had the perfect position to watch the iPad and steal looks at Liam (hopefully) without him noticing.

Niall had never really confided in any of his bandmates that he had occasionally had sexual thoughts about guys, in fact he had never told anyone at all, thinking it was just a phase. But the thoughts hadn’t gone away and over the past few months he had noticed that whenever he watched porn, or was at the pool or anything with lots of people around, he would pay as much attention to the guys as the girls. He was still attracted to girls, he was sure, but his curiosity was starting to get the better of him and he wondered if he should tell Liam tonight, while they were drunk and had already crossed a line in their friendship. He wondered if Liam would be okay with what they were doing if he knew, and Niall didn’t want to miss the opportunity for a front row seat, so to speak, watching Liam get himself off, so he decided to wait to tell him, and just observe.

Liam settled on a video of a buff guy and a thin blonde fucking and put it on full screen, then placed the iPad in the middle of the bed, adjusting the angle of the stand so they could both see it. He settled back in his previous position and rested one hand on his stomach and the other on his bulge again, giving it a little squeeze as the video started playing. Niall watched him do this and hoped Liam didn’t notice how much harder he was than him. He started rubbing himself through his pants with his left hand, while his right was sitting on the bed between them and pretended to watch the video, which was going through the typical porn scenario of handyman and housewife or something like that. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Liam rub himself firmer and firmer until he was fully hard in his briefs and he was straining against the thin fabric. 

He could feel the tension in the room; this was unexplored territory in their friendship and neither of them knew how long they needed to wait to proceed to more than just over the pants rubbing. Suddenly Niall was feeling confident, _probably the alcohol,_ he thought to himself, _but fuck it._ He ran his hand up to his stomach and then pushed it down past the waistband of his briefs, ran his fingers through his short, trimmed pubes and grasped the base of his dick. He slowly ran his hand up his cock with a firm grip and down again, causing his waistband to move and show his pubes and the base of his cock to Liam, who Niall realised was watching his movements out of the corner of his eye. Once he noticed that Liam was watching him he had to stifle a moan. He changed the angle and now with every stroke half of his cock was exposed. Liam hooked his left thumb under his waistband and pulled it down, exposing the dark hair underneath and the base of his thick cock. He wrapped the other hand around the base and tugged it partly out, then gave Niall a questioning look, as if to ask if it was going too far. Niall gave him an encouraging nod and he pulled the waistband down and pulled his full shaft out. Niall let out a little gasp when he saw how big it was when it was bare, both in thickness and in length. He had seen Liam with a semi before but never with a full hard on like he had now, leaking a bit of precum from the pink tip. Liam closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief, pulling his foreskin back and giving himself a couple of lazy but firm strokes up and down. Niall took his lead and by the time Liam opened his eyes again his undies were around his ankles and he was stroking himself slowly. Liam watched for a second as Niall made his foreskin move over the head of his cock, then watched him reach over for the lube, unscrew the cap and squeeze some onto his hand, then rub it up and down his shaft. Liam let out a chuckle; they had all discussed this and he didn’t get why Niall used it, he’d never heard of an uncut person using lube to masturbate.

“I still don’t get why you use that,” he said, watching him slick himself up, “it’s fine without it.”

“I’m sure I’m not the only one,” he laughed, “you should give it a go some time.”

“Nah, I’m good,” he paused, staring as Niall sped up his strokes and got into a good rhythm, and matching his rhythm. For a while he watched the both of them wanking, the video left forgotten, and looking at the difference in their cocks. Both were uncut, but Liam’s was bigger and thicker. Liam’s had a couple of veins that stood out on his shaft, whereas Niall’s was almost completely smooth, and Niall’s foreskin didn’t seem to move quite as much as his. Finally Liam broke the silence, causing Niall to snap out of his trance of staring at the older boy’s cock while he wanked.

“Speaking of weird things you like,” he began, then realised a little too much time had passed since they’d stopped talking for this to be a good segue, but he continued anyway, “like the lube, are there any odd things that you’re into? You know, sexually.”

Niall looked him in the eye and considered telling him about his fantasies then chickened out.

“I can’t think of any off the top of my head, give me a sec. You?”

Liam looked thoughtful for a second, then said “it sounds weird, but when I’m having sex I like to kind of mark my territory, I guess? I like to cum on girl’s stomachs, or faces, just anywhere on them really.” He looked embarrassed to be saying this to Niall, so Niall decided to tell him about his fantasies, part of them at least.

“It’s not something that I’ve done,” he started saying, then hesitated, “but I’ve always wanted to see what the fuss is about with playing with your ass, I’ve heard it’s good.”

Liam nodded, and then started breathing more heavily as his strokes sped up and Niall noticed the head of his cock was flushed and slick with precum. _He’s getting close,_ he realised, _I wonder if it’s because of what I said?_ That thought triggered something in him and suddenly he was close to the edge, his breathing becoming more laboured as he watched Liam bring himself closer to climax. Liam started grunting and gasping, flushed from his cheeks to his chest, and suddenly he said “I’m gonna cum in a second, Niall.” Niall thought back to what Liam had said about cumming and considered telling him to cum on him but realised that he was too late, Liam was moaning and tensing, his cum squirting up over his stomach, the first shot hitting his shoulder and then coating his stomach, getting caught in his body hair and belly button.

Watching Liam finishing himself off, and hearing him say his name when he was about to cum drove Niall over the edge, he suddenly felt his cock tense and he was cumming all over himself, some of it getting on the sheet next to him. When he was done he looked up and saw that Liam hadn’t cleaned himself up, he had just watched him finish with his hand still wrapped around his softening shaft.

They cleaned themselves up awkwardly with one of the towels from the bathroom, then put their undies back on and got back into bed together.

Niall could see Liam’s silhouette and decided he better ask the question on his mind while he still could.

“It’s not going to be too awkward tomorrow, is it?”

Liam put his hand on his shoulder, “of course not, it was nothing.”

Whether it was nothing or not, Niall just hoped it wouldn’t be the last time it happened.


	2. Three's a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week on from chapter one, Niall and Liam want to jerk off together again and decide to get Zayn involved. 
> 
> Sorry for such a huge delay, I've been super busy and had major writers block. I hope you like it!
> 
> Any feedback and/or kudos would be greatly appreciated.

“I’m gonna go have a quick shower, while you guys are playing,” Zayn said, standing up from the couch and handing Niall the Xbox controller, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

It had been a bit over a week since the night in the hotel room, and Niall was pleased that it hadn’t been too awkward between him and Liam. On the first day it was a bit difficult to meet each other’s eyes but now they were back to normal. Now they were sitting on the couch, just the two of them, playing Fifa just like before. They started playing and then Liam broke the silence.

“I hope this isn’t out of line,” he started tentatively when he heard the shower start up, “but I really enjoyed what we did last week.”

Niall paused the game and turned to him, he looked so sheepish that he almost laughed out loud, but kept a straight face for Liam’s sake. “It’s not out of line, I did too.”

“Would you maybe want to do it again some time?” Liam asked, and as he said it Niall saw his bulge swell ever so slightly in his sweat pants.

“Yeah, sure. Next time we’re in a room together?”

“I was thinking now,” Liam said, completely catching Niall off guard, “I’ve only wanked once since that night and I need to have another one soon.” Liam saw Niall’s eyes flick to the bathroom door, where the sound of the shower turning off had just come from, and caught on to what he was thinking, “I was thinking I’d ask Zayn if he wants to join, I’m sure he’d be down, he can’t go a day without wanking.”

_That is true,_ Niall thought. There wasn’t a single night on the bus that one of them didn’t hear the sound of a swiftly moving hand, heavy breathing and grunts from Zayn’s bunk, he had no shame at all.

As he was thinking this the bathroom door opened and Zayn walked out in his underwear, drying off his hair with his towel, and looked at the TV screen.

“Why aren’t you playing?”

“We were just thinking about having a wank together, wanna join?” Liam said. Niall turned to him, shocked at how forward he was being.

Zayn smiled at them and thought about it for a second, then agreed and went to get his lube. When he was out of the room Liam looked to Niall and winked, then said “now you’ve got two of us to look at.” Niall’s mouth fell open, completely taken aback as Liam stood up and removed his shirt and pulled his sweats down. Niall looked at his bulge and his cock throbbed in his shorts; he was getting hard quick. Liam laughed when he saw the strain in his shorts and grabbed the bottom of Niall’s shirt, quickly pulling it over his head. As Niall stood up, and pulled his shorts down, his cock jutting out in his underwear, Zayn walked back into the room and immediately dropped his pants so he was completely naked, his cock almost at full attention.

Niall looked at him for a bit too long, then looked away, and Liam caught his eye and smirked. They both took their undies off and sat down on the couch. Zayn squeezed some lube onto his hand and offered the tube to Niall. All three of them started stroking their cocks in silence, Niall watched as Zayn stroked up towards the tip of his cock and let out a groan, rubbing his thumb on his faint circumcision scar. Then he turned his head slightly, hoping no one would notice as he looked as Liam stroked his thick cock, pulling his foreskin up and down, causing him to leak pre cum from the tip.

“It’s been way too long since I’ve done anything apart from wank,” Zayn sighed, “it’s getting so boring.” So many images flooded Niall’s mind of Zayn fooling around with people along with the image of Liam jerking himself off in front of him, but he stopped himself before he got too carried away, although he did let out a moan which didn’t go unnoticed.

Zayn smirked at him, “what are you thinking about?”

“Uh, nothing,” Niall spluttered.

Zayn’s eyes slid closed and he steadied his breathing. It was silent for a few minutes, then Zayn broke the silence: “I’d give anything for a nice ass on my lap right now.”

“I forgot you’re an ass man,” Liam said, and Niall started to speed up his strokes, thinking about the other two talking about their fantasies, “Niall’s always wanted to have someone play with his ass, you could help him out some time.” He laughed as Niall punched his leg.

Zayn laughed to himself, and slowed down his strokes, tightening his grip on his cock and watching as precum leaked from the tip of his dick.

“And what’re you into, Payne? Don’t you like giving facials or something?”

“Facials,” Liam responded, “Pearl Necklaces; just cumming anywhere, really.”

Niall was jerking himself off so fast while they were talking that they could all hear the slick noises of his foreskin slipping up and down the head of his cock. Zayn and Liam were both watching him but he didn’t care, he just wanted to stare at them jerking themselves off until he was finished. While his eyes were on Liam’s thick flushed cock, Liam’s breathing became ragged and he looked up at Niall’s face, a look of quiet desperation in his eyes as he got closer to his release, his stomach and chest tensing up and a sheen of sweat on his torso and limbs.

“Do it,” Niall said, feeling brave in the moment, all he wanted was to see Liam come undone in the way he loved to best, “cum in my hand.”

As soon as the words left Niall’s mouth Liam let out a moan and turned towards him, knocking his waiting hand out of the way and tugging his cock until he cummed with a huge shudder, squirting a huge load of cum all over Niall’s cock, balls and stomach. Niall started jerking himself off and rubbed his fingers in the pool on his stomach. Lost in the moment, he looked into Zayn’s eyes and lifted his hand to his mouth, licking the thick cum from his fingers.

Zayn came apart when Niall moaned around his fingers, leaning over and losing his load all over Niall’s stomach just above Liam’s. It only took the hot feeling of the cum lacing his stomach and thinking of who he was doing this with to drive Niall over the edge. He moaned loud and cummed so hard some of it hit his chin. They all sat there coming down from their highs, panting and looking at each other getting soft, until finally Niall broke the silence.

“I guess I better get cleaned up. “

The three of them laughed, and then they realised the time, Louis and Harry would be back in five minutes and they all smelled like sweat and cum.

“Fancy a shower?” Zayn said with a chuckle.


End file.
